Various pans and trays are known in the prior art which are designed to facilitate drainage of grease and juices generated during cooking of fatty food. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,258 which issued to Heckert on Dec., 18, 1951, relates to a grill-spatula assembly primarily designed for cooking bacon and eggs. The Heckert device includes an inclined bottom surface which feeds into a flat lower compartment having corner drain points. In use, strips of bacon are placed on the inclined surface so that grease will run into the flat compartment where the eggs are cooked.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,532, which issued to Moon on Apr. 2, 1929, discloses a frying pan which is also designed for cooking bacon and eggs. The frying pan includes a flat bottom portion and a corrugated portion formed from a plurality of raised ribs. The ribs are arranged in parallel orientation so as to provide drainage channels communicating with the flat portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,403 which issued to Steinberg on Feb. 22, 1966, discloses a food storage and cooking tray including means for elevating one end of the tray, thus creating a sloped bottom surface.
The above-noted patents relate primarily to cooking or food storage pans and trays rather than dinner plates for serving and consuming food. The need has therefore arisen for a dinner plate for facilitating drainage of grease released during consumption of fatty foods.